


Intrusion

by Thrace Addicted (Amidala_Thrace)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amidala_Thrace/pseuds/Thrace%20Addicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that is her universe for the moment: not the hard shower wall behind her, not the cold air gusting through the open door, not even the water beading like sweat on his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> Another Christmas present, this time for Kara/Lee folks, and dedicated to the amazing and terrific Jeebs83 of LJ. Spoilers through S4.0's "Six of One" (and the extended brig scene from that same episode). Originally posted on December 25, 2008.

She turns, and feels his mouth on hers.

And that is her universe for the moment: not the hard shower wall behind her, not the cold air gusting through the open door, not even the water beading like sweat on his skin.

Lee's lips. Hers. Pressing with desperate need, his hands cupping her face. The slickness of their bodies grinding against each other.

"Lee," Kara gasps against him as his fingers come up to tangle in her hair. "Lee — what the frak are you doing here?"

He pulls back, his blue eyes looking almost wounded. "I had to see you again before I left. That's not against the law, is it?"

"Godsdamnit, you're stupid." Affectionately she brushes his hair back, out of his eyes. "You'll miss your appointment with Zarek and then he'll think you stood him up and you'll never get that Quorum seat."

Lee shrugs. "I had to take a shower first."

"Yeah, well, this one's occupied." She gestures to the water running overhead, to the towel draped over her arm.

"Exactly." And he pulls her close again.

After that Kara decides to just shut the hell up and go with it, figuring it's Lee's business if he wants to miss out on a long-held dream just because of love (which, really, would be a completely Lee thing to do). She stops wondering why the goodbye in the brig wasn't enough, forgets to tell him about the _Demetrius_ — hell, he probably knows anyway — and stops short of thanking him again for the return of the Aurora figurine. None of that matters anyway when he's pressed up against her, growing harder by the moment as they continue to kiss, his cock insinuating itself between them as a reminder of why he _really_ barged in here.

But she'll make him work for it. "Adama, if you think this is just some frakked-up version of a booty call —"

He swallows, concern etching itself on his face.

"— then I'm all for it," Kara completes, her smile bursting its banks.

"Kara, you know it's more than that," Lee whispers, his breath tickling her ear. "I couldn't do this in the brig."

"But you thought about it," she teases. "Kinky." And Kara reaches down between them, her fingers wrapping around his length.

Whatever he had been about to say is obviated by her touch, and his hips jerk involuntarily forward as he tries to thrust into her hand. Delighted by his response, she strokes up and down the shaft, cupping him gently in answer to his soft groans. His head has dropped to her chest and he's half-heartedly laving one of her nipples, his eyes following the motion of her hand.

After a few moments Lee draws a sharp breath, his fingers covering hers. "D-don't," he stammers huskily. "This isn't — isn't how I want to end. I want to be — be — be inside you."

Kara doesn't remember him ever being so open with her, so clear about what he wants. Usually she leads, and he stumbles blindly and lovingly along in her wake.

But now, he wants to make love to her.

Now, before they part, she cannot deny him that.

So she embraces him, gently but firmly, and he runs practiced fingers over her clit before pushing inside in one smooth stroke, slipping back out and plunging in. Obscenely she moans his name, keeps moaning it, as he starts to thrust and she slams back into the shower wall, her buttocks slapping wetly against the tile.

Kara figures she's supposed to kiss him, so she does, but only because it's expected and she's sure it's what he wants. Really she just wants to stand there, stand there and _feel_ as he fraks her blindly into the wall, because she doesn't know when they might do this again and she suspects that even when they do, it won't be the same. It won't be spontaneous, gasping don't-let-them-hear-us desperation in the shower or her rack or his office, across his desk. It will be something else. It won't be Starbuck-and-Apollo. It will be Lee and Kara.

That frightens her. She just wants things to stay the way they are, before the universe started to change. She wants him to be the CAG and she to be the hotshot pilot who's always breaking rules.

She's pushing back now, giving resistance as Lee pounds into her, their groans reverberating off the walls. It's quick and hot and hard and Kara wouldn't have it any other way, not right now, not when he's stumbled into the shower and they both know they need this, both wanting a proper goodbye.

She arrives first, her eyes sliding shut and her brain going blissfully blank as white-hot spots of pleasure erupt behind her field of vision. He pauses, enjoying Kara in her orgasmic state, feeling her muscles fluttering around him. She leans her head against the cold tile, clasping Lee's head and drawing him down to her chest, holding him as he finally surrenders and pours warm wet inside of her. They stay that way for several moments, panting, gasping, remembering.

"Frak me," Kara whispers when both have recovered a modicum of calm. "Remind me why we didn't do this more often?"

"Because we were idiots?" Lee suggests softly, lifting his eyes to look at her.

"We _were_ idiots." She nods her head in confirmation.

"We're going to do this again." He pulls out slowly, his hand coming up to caress her face.

"Exactly this?"

"Exactly this."

"Bastard, these showers are for pilots," Kara smirks, raising her hand as if to hit him.

"Yeah." Lee leans in close, his dark eyes suggestive, his lips full as he leans in to whisper his next words against her lips.

"I'll make sure no one minds."


End file.
